Roane
Name: Roane Homeworld: Yeouiju Notes: A more mammalian counterpart to the Merfolk and their ilk, the Roane have a tail, from the waist down, that is more reminiscent of that of a seal than of a fish. This is complete to having fur instead of scales. Roane are also known for the small patch of fur located where the collar bone meets the sternum. Unlike the more human-like hands of most Merfolk and related species, the digits of the Roane hand are connected by webbing they utilize during swimming. While their tails provide their primary means of propulsion, subtle manipulations of their hands can provide an increase in turning ability without having to twist their bodies. Also of note, unlike the human-like noses of Merfolk and others, Roane have a seal-like nose that doesn't protrude all that much from their faces. Still, some think they are all that much cuter because of it, though the Roane themselves don't see it as anything to make such a big fuss over. Although Roane have a fairly good sense of smell on land, it is useless underwater as their nostrils are closed. Roane eyes are adapted for seeing both underwater and in air. The lens is mostly spherical, and much of the retina is equidistant from the lens center. The cornea has a flattened center where refraction is nearly equal in both water and air. Roane also have very muscular and vascularized irises. The well-developed dilator muscle gives the species a great range in pupil dilation. On land, Roane are near-sighted in dim light. This is reduced in bright light, as the retracted pupil reduces the lens and cornea's ability to bend light. They also have a well-developed tapetum lucidum, a reflecting layer that increases sensitivity by reflecting light back through the rods. This helps them see in low-light conditions. Ice-living Roane, having evolved to adapt to their environment, have corneas that can tolerate high levels of ultraviolet radiation typical of bright, snowy environments. As such, they do not suffer snow blindness Roane release large amounts of mucus to protect their eyes. The corneal epithelium is keratinized and the sclera is thick enough to withstand the pressures of diving. As in many species, Roane possess nictitating membranes. The Roane ear is adapted for hearing underwater, where it can hear sound frequencies at up to 70,000 hertz. In air, hearing is somewhat reduced in Roane compared to many terrestrial mammals. While they are capable of hearing as many sound frequencies as humans, their hearing sensitivity is weaker overall. Though evolved and adapted to primarily living in an aquatic environment, the Roane are incapable of breathing in a hydrosphere environment. As such, they must spend time either at or above the water in order to breath. This means the Roane make their settlements along coastlines, with preference for different location types dependent on specific race of Roane. One of the younger species to evolve naturally on Yeouiju, the Roane have always had a friendly relationship with the Imoogi and others. However, as a majority, but with some exceptions, the Roane prefer simpler lives not integrated with technology. Still, they don't take issue with those who do and are a frequent source of fresh seafood for the rest of the planet's population as they regular fish or otherwise gather plant and animal life from the waters around where they dwell for a living. As a result, they have developed a natural eugenics method that they combine with sustainable aquaculture and hydrofarming, though they have not been unaccepting of help from Imoogi and others. Category:Species Category:Trans-Oceanic States